narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki & Kankuro vs. Kagutsuchi is a battle that takes place during the Search for the Book of the Gods. It is a battle between Hidden Leaf genin and member of Team Kakashi Naruto Uzumaki and rogue ninja and member of Team Seiko Kagutsuchi, with Kankuro of Team Baki joining the fight later on as an ally to Naruto. Prelude Following Naruto's battle with Aya Ayaka, his teammate Sakura Haruno takes over for him so that he may battle Kagutsuchi instead. Battle The battle between Naruto and Kagutsuchi is first shown in full swing. Bathed in the Fire Style: Fire Armor, Kagutsuchi's Puppet charges Naruto with a fire-engulfed sword. Naruto dodges the attack, and the puppet throws three shuriken that are also shrouded in flames. Naruto is able to escape them in the air, and upon coming back down to the ground, he uses the Shadow Clone Jutsu to bring forth six clones. Five of the clones attack the puppet, which easily dispatches them all, and Naruto along with the sixth clone uses a Rasengan. The jutsu scores a direct hit, and Naruto follows through with a second Rasengan, knocking the puppet into a wall. Naruto makes an assault against Kagutsuchi, but the puppet attacks him, sending Naruto flying away. Naruto emerges from the dust, and Kagutsuchi brings his puppet back into the fray and uses the Fire Style: Shadow Flame Jutsu. Naruto dodges the attack, and he and the puppet engage in a furious clash, exchanging an equal amount of blows that are all similarly countered by one another. Naruto eventually hits the puppet with a premature Rasengan, sending it down and smashing into the ground. As Naruto waits for the puppet to reemerge, he is hit by surprise by the puppet's Shadow Flame Jutsu and sent flying back. Kagutsuchi's puppet attacks Naruto, but Naruto evades the attack and responds with three fire-kunai. As the puppet is caught in the tremendous blast, Kagutsuchi himself sneaks up behind Naruto and attacks him, sending the latter flying. As the dust clears, Naruto activates a Rasengan with a Shadow Clone, and the Shadow Clone launches Naruto up at the puppet. The puppet successfully defends against Naruto's attack, and using a second sword, the puppet unleashes a burst of flames that sends Naruto down and crashing into the ground. Naruto is submerged in dust, but a wave of chakra blows it aside, revealing Naruto to have tapped into the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of him. With his abilities having increased dramatically, Naruto attacks Kagutsuchi's puppet, dealing multiple strikes to the puppet that smashes it into the ground. While in the air, Naruto uses a Shadow Clone to assist him in forming the Rasengan, and Naruto is thrown down at the puppet and rams the jutsu into it, blasting up dust around them. Later on, Naruto is blasted back by Kagutsuchi's puppet. The Nine-Tails power has since subsided, and Naruto is heavily injured. Kagutsuchi's puppet makes one final charge against Naruto, but the attack is intercepted by Crow. Kankuro makes his appearance, scolding the members of Team Kakashi for fighting a team of puppet masters without inviting him. Kankuro tells Naruto that Tsunade sent them as back up for Team Kakashi, as Kankuro would be able to offer battle advice against the group of puppet masters. Kankuro then takes over for Naruto, and Kagutsuchi states that it doesn't matter what village Kankuro is from, as he will still take him down. Kagutsuchi says that battling a fellow puppet master should be interesting, and Kankuro says that he has no idea who he's messing with. Kagutsuchi's and Kankuro's puppets clash, exchanging several slashes before Crow quickly gains the upper hand. Crow slashes Kagutsuchi's puppet repeatedly, quickly tearing it apart. Kankuro then uses the Puppet Sabotage Bomb to make the puppet incapable of being repaired through the Puppet Master Jutsu. Kagutsuchi is shocked by this, but he still continues to fight. Kagutsuchi uses the Fire Style: Pyro Grenade, but Kankuro uses Crow to intercept the attack, letting his puppet get blown apart. as Kagutsuchi charges, Kankuro pulls out a scroll and unravels it on the ground. He then uses the Summoning Jutsu to bring out the Black Ant. Kagutsuchi is trapped within the Black Ant's torso, and Kankuro uses the Secret Black Move: Iron Maiden. Using both Crow and Black Ant simultaneously, Kankuro quickly kills the trapped Kagutsuchi. Aftermath Later on, as the final battle against Seiko Ren is finished, Kankuro and Temari show up to retrieve Gaara. As Tsunade arrives and assesses the damage, stating that the Hall needs to be cleaned up, Kankuro makes a quick exit with his siblings. Meanwhile, Naruto is left to clean the Hall by himself, as no one else is available to help him. Category:Battle